


[podfic] sing me a song

by erica_schall



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of mardia's fic: sing me a song</p>
<p>Jamie exhales at the memory, still feeling the echo of her warm fingers on his skin, pressing down at the nape of his neck. (Set post 1x03.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sing me a song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sing me a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241909) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



  
  
cover art created by the wonderful [cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel) :D

download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/47n9hn0m4t2h42q/sing_me_a_song.mp3) or [m4b (8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mnaloadafkcqnsb/sing_me_a_song.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/sw7e3juxy4cp5pjh6l87mzicftzqxa2l)


End file.
